Sans lui
by Peetniss
Summary: Une journée de chasse pour Katniss, pas si anodine que ça.


_**Voici la suite de mon OS "Ce soir ou Jamais".**_

_**C'est le POV de Katniss.**_

_**Je suis contente que cet OS vous ait plu et j'espère que le version avec Katniss ne vous décevra pas ! :)**_

_**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les mieux appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

**SANS LUI.**

Ce matin, je me lève comme à mon habitude aux aurores, avant lui, et essaie de ne pas le réveiller. Il dort à poing fermé et je ne veux pas le perturber.

Mes nuits sont encore entre coupées de cauchemars où se disputes des flammes, des explosions, des roses ou des mutations génétiques mais ils sont moins effrayants au fil du temps, quand ils deviennent trop imposants, il m'accueille instinctivement dans le creux de ses bras et j'arrive tant bien que mal à retrouver mon calme. C'est comme s'il savait d'instinct à quel moment j'aurais le plus besoin de lui, il est toujours réveillé quand j'ai besoin de ses étreintes réconfortantes.

Sans lui, je crois bien que je me serais perdue dans les affres de la folie et j'aurais complètement perdue la raison.

Sans lui, je ne serais plus là, ce matin, à regarder par la fenêtre les premiers rayons du soleil caresser la cime des arbres et entendre les premiers gazouillis des oiseaux, des geais moqueurs … C'est mon moment préféré de la journée, tout est calme, rien n'a encore était souillé. La nature se réveille. L'instant parfait pour aller chasser. Je le laisse donc finir de se reposer, et ainsi, récupérer de toutes les périodes où je l'ai encore réveillé cette nuit avec mes terreurs nocturnes.

Je ne sais pas si je suis heureuse, je suis bien en tout cas. Bien comme je ne l'ai jamais été depuis ces quatre années. Depuis que le nom de Prim a été appelé par Effie en ce jour de Moisson, dernier matin où j'avais dormi d'un sommeil à peu près paisible, où ma vie était à peu près normale- aussi normale que ma vie l'était avant la Moisson. il m'apporte un certain équilibre que je n'arrivais plus à avoir depuis la fin de la Révolte, depuis que Prim s'en est allée dans les flammes. C'était elle qui était l'élément le plus stable dans ma vie jusqu'à ce qu'une des bombes incendiaires de Gale ne me la prenne. Avant cette Révolte, c'était le rôle de Gale mais lui aussi c'était détourné de moi à un moment donné, pendant cette Révolte. Quand ? Je ne me rappelle même plus. Tout comme maman … Trop dur pour elle de revenir ici et de vivre sans petit canard. Elle n'a jamais vraiment était là pour moi de toute manière … Il n'y a que lui qui est revenu vers moi, pour être présent à mes côtés. Petit à petit, il a trouvé sa place dans mon environnement puis dans ma vie. Il m'est même devenu indispensable à un moment donné, il a réussi à se faufiler sous ma carapace comme il me le dit souvent. Et je lui en serais à jamais reconnaissante.

La rosée est encore bien présente quand je foule du pied les premiers bruns d'herbes, je sens les semelles de mes bottes crisser un peu alors que je me dirige vers le Pré afin de passer sous le grillage. En passant devant chez Haymitch, ces oies me saluent en cacardant joyeusement dans leur carré d'herbes. Elles sont un peu maigrichonnes mais je sais qu'Haymitch a trouvé dans leur élevage un moyen de chasser ses démons, autre que par l'alcool. Même si les quelques cadavres de bouteilles vides qui sont devant sa porte témoignent de sa dépendance toujours bien là mais amoindrie. Je me promets de lui ramener un petit quelque chose en revenant de la chasse ce soir.

J'arrive dans la forêt et là, je me sens enfin en pleine possession de mes moyens. C'est comme si je me sentais revivre au milieu de la nature. Même si parfois, cette sensation de bien-être est entachée par quelques flashs de mes premiers jeux provoqués par des bruits, des odeurs, ces désagréments sont de moins en moins présents au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Peut-être qu'ils finiront par disparaître complètement ? Je l'espère en tout cas car comme ça, Snow n'aura vraiment pas tout détruit chez moi. Malgré tout, parfois, je sursaute pour un rien, pleure parfois pendant des heures d'affilés au milieu des collines, là où Gale et moi nous retrouvions avant, ou court à perdre haleine pour retourner chez nous car j'ai soudain peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Mais je pense que je vais mieux car avant, je ne supportais plus les bruits de la forêt et ne voulais plus y mettre les pieds seule, sans lui à mes côtés.

Sans lui, la forêt serait devenue mon ennemi.

Sans lui, la nature me serait devenue étrangère.

Il se reconstruit petit à petit, il redevient le garçon des pains d'avant, celui si doux et attentionné qui prenait soin des autres avant lui. Les gestes brusques, les sautes d'humeur, les moments d'absence sont toujours là mais il les contrôle de mieux en mieux. J'ose espérer qu'un jour tout redeviendra normal pour lui. Il le mérite tellement. Même si ces temps-ci, je l'avoue, il est un peu distant et a quelques moments d'absences qui m'inquiètent un peu.

Je récupère mon arc dans une souche et mon carquois dans une autre cachette et m'enfonce dans la forêt. C'est étrange que même alors que les Pacificateurs s'en sont allés, je continue de cacher mes armes à travers les bois. Les habitudes ont la vie dure. Instinctivement, mes réflexes de chasseuses reprennent le dessus, toutes les pensées parasites s'effacent et toute mon attention se concentre sur mon activité. Je me fonds dans le décor pour la journée. Je ne vois pas les heures passées.

Ce n'est que quand la lumière se faire rare à travers les branches et que la douceur de la journée se transforme en fraîcheur que je me rends compte que l'heure qu'il est. Je frissonne alors que j'entends les bruits de la forêt changés, devenir soudain menaçants. Je range rapidement mon matériel, rassemble mes prises, mes collectes dans ma besace et me hâte de sortir de cet environnement devenu hostile.

J'ai soudain envie de le voir, ce manque se fait ressentir parfois, sans prévenir. Je me hâte donc vers la ville afin d'effectuer mon troc. Même si nous avons reconstruit le District de fond en comble, je continue d'aller mes amis survivants de la Plaque afin de continuer notre Troc. La Plaque n'existe plus, certes, mais eux sont toujours là et je me dois d'être là pour eux. J'arrive à récupérer quelques bouteilles pour Haymitch. Alors que je retourne vers chez nous, je croise Delly qui me salue un avec un immense sourire et un clin d'œil complice. Je lui retourne son salue mais plus modérément. Le temps passe et Delly reste la même.

J'arrive devant chez Haymitch et lui dépose les bouteilles sur le seuil, sans sonner, je sais qu'il n'aime pas être déranger.

Devant chez nous, je sens une douce odeur de pains au fromage qui flotte dans l'air et je souris de plaisir. Mon cœur se gonfle d'amour pour lui et je passe le seuil de la porte.

Je trouve notre salon plongé dans une lumière tamisée, une ambiance feutrée y règne, des fleurs sont parsemées çà et là, des feuilles d'arbres, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver un matin de printemps dans le Pré. Je le vois qui me dévisage alors que je retire mes vêtements de chasse et ma besace. Ma respiration s'accélère soudain, mon inquiétude grandit. Je sens la chaleur me monter aux joues. Et là, il pose un genou à terre et sort une petite boîte de sa poche. Des tremblements se font ressentir dans mes mains.

« **_ Katniss Everdeen, tu es la fille qui fait battre mon cœur depuis que j'ai l'âge de cinq ans **… »

Oh mon Dieu, ma bouche s'assèche, toutes pensées s'échappent de ma tête.

_ « … **Ta voix merveilleuse m'a accompagné jusque dans mes rêves ... Tu m'as sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises… Tu m'as permis de rester un peu de l'homme que j'étais avant … Tu as toujours veillé sur moi … Tu es ma partenaire, mon amie, ma compagne** … »

Je reste coite devant ces quelques mots. Non, non, non, il ne peut pas être en train de me dire ça. Je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérée. Des larmes me montent aux yeux. Je tente de maîtriser le flot d'émotions qui m'assaillent mais je n'arrive pas à bouger un seul membre.

_ « **Katniss Everdeen, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme** ? »

Il se relève doucement, me suppliant de ces yeux incroyablement bleus. Cet écrin contient la plus belle bague que je n'ai jamais vue. Il la pose sur la table.

La panique me traverse un instant mais elle se calme aussitôt quand je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Il me prend les mains et c'est comme un électrochoc. Les sensations reviennent alors qu'il essuie du bout des doigts les larmes qui perlent au coin de mes yeux. J'étouffe un sanglot. Ma voix n'est que murmure timide entre deux sanglots étouffés.

_ « **Oui …** »

Sans lui, je ne serais pas celle que je suis aujourd'hui.

Sans lui, je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu être heureuse à nouveau.


End file.
